Heights of eloping
by pillu
Summary: If eloping is like a beautiful dream, and eloping without any plans is an adventure, then eloping on your wedding day wearing a wedding gown is a fantasy itself. If so, what do you call eloping without a boyfriend? Does she even have one? AND who is HE?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

**TO START WITH: **If eloping is the best dream that a girl can ever have then, eloping on your wedding day wearing a wedding gown is a fantasy itself. If so, then what do you call eloping without a boyfriend? Wait a sec, she doesn't even have a boyfriend. What now? By the way who was the groom?

**SUMMARY:** She was forced to marry a guy who she never knew or saw before. heck, she didn't even knew his name because of her stupid _guardians_ Mr. and Mrs. Persona. Hence she decided to **elope** but, because she did not have a boyfriend, she did the next alternate thing i.e.** run away**.

Fortunately or unfortunately the guy who she** ran** into decided to give her company in her little **run-away**_. _But who is this guy anyway? Read and find out.

-

-

-

-

-

**CHAPTER ONE**

**ELOPING OR RUN-AWAY? PERHAPS DRIVE AWAY.  
**

The huge church which once had a dull and worn-out paint is now clad with the 'royal' white paint. A beautiful red 'royal' carpet is reaching its way from the entrance gate till where the priest is standing to commence the wedding.

The walls decorated with beautiful 'royal' antic designs which were put up just for this one marriage. The flowers were kept in their respective vases, make the wedding more 'royal'. The interiors were completely mind blowing. Sure this wedding was one of its kind. It was royal no, royal was perhaps an understatement.

The chatters filled the whole church

"The groom has sure spend a fortune on this ONE wedding"

"I've heard the groom is very hot. I'm sure you have heard of him his name is…"

"The bride is very lucky; I only wish I was her"

"The groom has not yet arrived, they received a call that **he will be here in 10 minutes**."

"I wish I could get his autograph."

-

-

-

The dressing room was completely pink, all the top standard cosmetics were lying on the dressing table. A girl with pink gown which matched her hair was trying to convince the bride to put on some make-up heck, she never wanted to marry to begin with.

"Misaki I hate cosmetics, you know it. I don't wanna wear any please…" pleaded the bride. Her dress was as white as snow. It reached all the way from her shoulder to her toes.

Her hair was perfectly chocolate brown. Her straight hair reached all the way to her waist, leaving curls at its end. She was refusing to put on any make-up. Honestly she has no use of it. She was gorgeous enough already. like they always say _you cant improve upon perfection_.

Her pale skin needed no more cosmetics; her hazel orbs really suited her hair. But there was something missing. Yes and that something was 'smile', yes she had no smile on her face. Her eyes showed she was scared, sad and lonely. Her rosy lips were shivering, yes shivering with fright.

"I don't want to marry Misaki, I don't…" the bride was cut off by her friend Misaki Harada.

"trust me, he is a good guy, your luc.." this time Misaki got cut off.

"I don't care, I haven't seen him before and who cares if he has money and is a roc star and blah blah blah" she took a pause and continued

"He missed his engagement saying 'I am busy'. That jerk said _he saw me in a mall and he stalked me for an hour and decided he wanted to marry me."_

"How can he take such decisions by himself? That bastard. Persona and Luna my so called guardians, wanted to get _rid_ of me so, they accepted the marriage right away. Who know they might have even accepted money from him."

Misaki replied "May be, but I'm sure he will take good care of you. Besides you must be happy that you are getting rid of your life with Mr. and Mrs. Persona" (that's right in my story, Mrs. Persona is Luna).

"I don't care. Sure I want to get away from Mr. and Mrs. Persona but, it does not mean I want to marry an unknown jerk. Will you give me an idea to escape this marriage or not?" asked the bride Mikan Sakura.

"You are right. You need to have freedom to pick your own groom. Who cares the groom is? As long as the bride doesn't like him, no matter who he is, the wedding should not take place. Why don't you call your boyfriend and ask him to elope with you? Wow! Eloping with your boyfriend right before your wedding, wearing a wedding gown is like a fantasy come true, go for it Mikan, go for it" Misaki's voice seems to have raised to enthusiastic levels, encouraging her friend. At present she looks like she is fantasizing about her...

"soon do it call your boyfriend and ask him to elope with you." Misaki repeated (stopping her fantasizing moments).

"That's the best idea ever. Thanx a lot Misaki 'I WILL ELOPE'" the bride stood up raised her fist to air and jumped in victory, as if she could meet her dead parents right now. "I WILL CALL MY BOYFRIEND AND ASK HIM TO ELOPE WITH ME. RIGHT NOW" she announced.

Mikan quickly searched her drawer and said "Misaki, how do I make a call, I don't have a **cell**?

Misaki: "here, you can borrow mine"

Mikan took the cell from Misaki and slide it and just when about to dial any number, she said "Misaki, how do I make a call, I don't have a **boyfriend**?"

Misaki: "here you can borrow mi… **WHAT**? How can you elope without a boyfriend. Besides why did you break-up with him Mikan? You did a mistake"

For which Mikan cried "I don't know what had gotten into me, I shouldn't have broken-up with … **WAIT** Misaki I **never** had any boyfriend **since birth**. How can I break-up when I never had one?"

"Oh yeah. You never had one, hehehe" said Misaki and continued thoughtfully

"If you can't elope, you can always run-away _by yourself_"

"_By myself_?" enquired Mikan nervously, Misaki nodded assuringly.

"Cant I ask Hotaru to come with me?" Mikan asked.

"But Hotaru wanted you to marry this guy right?" reasoned Misaki.

"Fine I'll go by myself" announced Mikan and continued

"Open this door Misaki I'll dash off from here right away."

Misaki nodded.

-

-

-

"On account of three,

1

2

**3"**

Mikan ran past the door but fell back on her butt "Misaki I told you to **open** the door, didn't I?"

"Sorry, let's do it again. On account of three

1

2

**3**"

Mikan this time for real ran past door, outside the bride's dressing room, too late to hear Misaki's tip "Go through the back door for less obstacles."

She pulled her heavy gown and run in her full speed to only trip and fall flat. Don't blame her it was her **heel's** fault "stupid shoes" she removed it at once. held it in her hands.

On the other hand she heard "Mikan what are you doing here? Get back to your room and come when you are called for". It was that stupid no _evil_ Persona, also called a _kind man_ who took mikan _in_ when he learnt her parents died. Jerk, he only did that to claim the insurance money of her parents and to get a servant for his beloved _wife_ Luna.

Mikan quickly got up and ran towards the door but, the same devil stopped her from behind. She started panicking when she heard "no matter how much you dislike, you will marr…" he was cut off when mikan kicked him on the _wrong spot_.

He winced and loosened his grip. She always wanted to try that on someone. When she saw that move for the first time on cartoon, she wondered if it will work. Now she had her answer. She smiled at her victory 'cartoons aren't useless after all.'

She quickly ran pass the chattering crowd when persona yelled "stop her".

Soon some of his _employees (_probably _gangsters_ is a better word) came after her.

'_I never thought this run-away thingy will be so tough_' just then a guy blocked her way.

She remembered her shoe in her hands which she had removed it earlier. She aimed it at the guy. Bingo . It hit his head and that knocked him out. After all she learned aiming at video games '_and who said video games was a waste of time_'.

No one dared going near her as they knew _she had __**pair **__of shoe_ (means she still had another one in her arm).

**_Never mess with angry women_**.

She heard someone behind her "Mikan the guy who you will marry is a going to take a good care of you. You no need to run-away" it was her best friend Hotaru.

"I can guess what a _gentle man_ he is when he didn't even show up for his own engagement. He sent me an engagement ring through post. Can you believe it Hotaru? Through Post." barked Mikan.

"He is sorry for that Mikan. Please give him one more chance" this time it was a Blondy with a rabbit in his arms.

"Sorry Ruka-pyon. You always said he is a good guy and is your friend but, did any one even bother to tell me what his name is? I cannot spend my life with a guy who did not even 'call me' once to ask whether I liked this marriage or not." said Mikan she picked up her pace leaving few crystal drops from her eyes on the expensive carpet and ran _again_. Leaving them with '_my tears are more expensive than your carpet_'.

Ruka tried to run after Mikan but was stopped by Hotaru "its too late now, we should have seen her breaking apart before itself. Lets leave her choose her own path".

Hotaru raised her voice again and this time made sure Mikan heard it "Take care Baka"

Mikan heard this and smiled 'Hotaru finally understands. yay!'

Last but not the least: Mikan's other _guardian_ was standing in front of her. Mikan did not fail to notice a long stick in Luna's hand (that's right, her other guardian). sigh!

Mikan had to think quickly or else, the _witch_ might capture her. Suddenly, Mikan came up with an Idea, more like a genius plan.

"Aunt Luna, Is it just me or , Is that a new **pimple** on your face?" Mikan made it sound as believable as possible.

"**What? there's a pimple on my face? No way**" Luna started panicking. She covered her face with a huge curtain hanging near the window next to her. Note: She did that so, people around her could no see the pimple _if any_. She pulled the curtain with so much force that the curtain lost its balance and fell on Luna.

People around her were watching the scene with great _amusement_. As if a lamp (Mikan) is escaping from its prison and, a pack of hungry wolfs are trying to capture it (Persona and his meniacs) but, some how, like in cartoons, lamp is victorious in the end.

Mikan again picked her pace and soon, she was at the entrance gate of church. She knew persona's employees were still trying to catch up with her. She had no intentions of getting caught or what so ever but, they were after her.

She searched for some _means of transportation_ but, couldn't find any. Oops, sorry something caught her attention and it was...

-

-

-

Aio Hyuuga got down from the BMW which had just arrived, parked near the front gate of the church. She told her brother who was driving the car "**Bro** let my luggage stay there along with yours in the back seat, let's take it later. We are already **late** for wedding".

Saying so, she got down from the car and heard a _grunt_ from her brother in the driving seat "whatever".

Mikan, who saw the car, quickly ran towards the driver's seat and opened the car door. With one nod given to an unknown girl (Aio) standing next to the car conveying: 'I desperately need to borrow your car', pulled the door open.

Mikan saw that _some guy_ was already seated in the driver's seat. She turned her head and saw the gangsters appointed by Persona approaching her. Soon she pushed the _guy in the driver's seat_ with so much force that; he was thrown from driver's seat to passenger's seat, which is next to driver's seat.

The guy just rubbed his sore butt which may have a bruise due to: the gear present between driver's seat and passenger's seat. Ouch... that should hurt. He glared at the _one_ who caused it. That shocked him 'bride! Is she running away from the wedding?'.

He quickly heard the engines start. He found people approaching the car to stop the bride. Infact some _almost_ touched the car when _his _car zoomed off_._

-

-

-

"I need to borrow your car Mister" Mikan did not bother waiting for the response. She just heard a 'sigh'. She felt the guy next to her move towards her and looked at the car's speedometer. This was when she observed that the male seated next to her had _silky raven locks_. She may have starred at his hair for longer but was disturbed when he said "Are you sure you can handle driving at 125 k.p.h?"

He was mocking her. "I very well can" she said and looked at the rear mirror. She saw nearly 15 cars chasing _her_ car oops, I mean _the-guy-next-to-her_ car.

She stepped on the accelerator _more_ when she heard him yell"What the hell are you doing? There's a corner (curve/turning) up ahead. You need to make a turn moron. Slow down." She did not show any signs of slowing down. He closed his eyes 'today was supposed to be the my turning point of my life'.

When he opened his eyes, unbelievable "a drift?". He was surprised to see her make a 'drift' when she turned left. 'I thought I was the only one who can tackle a corner that fast.' He looked at the mirror and found there were now _only_ 7 cars following them and the gap had _drastically_ widened. Whatever happened to the other cars. 'This is kind a fun. Let me enjoy this for a while' he thought. Now he looked at the girl who was currently driving his car.

He had never let anyone near his car (other than his sister), let alone drive it. But a certain brunette seems to have wiped that record.

He sat back analyzing her. The quickness with which she was changing the gears, the way her hands and legs were moving, 'amazing truly amazing'. He observed she was not wearing any shoe, her bare foot was stamping his clutch and accelerator rhythmically. He wondered what crime his break did, to _be not_ touched by her bare foot.

She was sweating. He convinced himself that it was because of; the _heavy _wedding gown she was wearing. He moved his eyes to her hazel ones. The first thought that occurred to him by seeing those eyes was 'scared'. That's right he realized she was scared. He got that confirmed when he saw her _lips_, they were shivering. 'Was she scared of the wedding'.

He decided to let her drive according to her wish. Does it mean, he trust her with his car?. Nah, probably he trusts his Car with her.

He observed there were only 3 cars now following. After all _they_, more precisely _she_ has now tackled almost **8** corners with one heck of a record-breaking speed.

"You should let me drive. I'm better than you." he mocked. It was not a lie though. She ignored him again, or that is what he thought. But in reality, she was _so_ focused on driving; she didn't even hear him speak. He was lucky indeed, more like his eardrums were lucky indeed.

"Who gave you drivers license?" He asked her "you suck at it".

This time she replied 'amazingly' "**I don't have one**."

"**Wait, what?** You don't have one? Are yo…" he was cut off when he saw what lied ahead. It was a bridge opening (you know, like the one's in Europe. They pull the bridge when a ship has to pass through) "stop the car." He ordered.

"I don't want to die yet, cant you see, its half pulled already?" he exclaimed.

He knew if he was the one driving then, he can jump the car over but, its she the one who is driving.

She showed no signs of stopping. He looked back and saw the three cars which were following had now stop. But she was not stopping.

She pressed the accelerator harder and the small stop pads/sign-boards that were kept in front of the bridge were thrown by his car. Soon the car jumped…

"Today might be the end for me. if that happens, I'll make you pay **because** both of us would be turned into ghosts at the same time, little girl".

He felt his car landing on the **land.** He opened his eyes and saw that they had **indeed **made it.

_This was the day that Natsume Hyuuga had learnt the__ importance of his life_.

-

-

-

She quickly turned the car up to the hill and stopped at some deserted place. She looked around through the window to make sure the place was really deserted. Once she got that confirmed, she turned around to now look at the bewildered guy seated next to her.

She found him glaring at her. When she looked deeper into his eyes, it hit her. They were angry. 'If looks can kill..' or so she thought. She looked deeper into his eyes and _That was the day that Mikan Sakura, learnt there are people with crimson eyes_.

Yes, his eyes were crimson, _sexy_ crimson. But as naive as she was, 'sexy' part didn't occur to her.

She started nervously "hehehe, sorry about that I just…" she was cut off when she saw him chuckle. Chuckle? Wait Whatever happened to those angry eyes? It seemed to have softened now.

"Where did you learn to drive_ little girl_?" he asked still chortling. For which she answered

"Where else, **video games** ofcourse".

With that Natsume Hyuuga officially _fainted_ for the first time in his life.

Well like they always say: _there is first time for everything_ but, from now on, there will be a_ lot_ of first times in his life.

-

**End of chappy one**

**Don't worry he'll be in his faint-state only till next chappy.

* * *

Next chappy:** This chappy, you saw her drive. Next chappy you'll see **him driving**.

No don't worry this story is not about driving only. I think I'll get rid of his car in further chappys.

You know like they always say: walking is good for health.

**Hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Please read and review.**

**Any suggestions in the stories, please let me know through your reviews.**


	2. Lying is fun

_There is first time for everything, but a __lot of first times really pisses you off._

_Lying may be fun, but truth is comforting.  
_

-

-

-

**CHAPTER 2:**

**I PREFER TO LIE**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Mr, hey, Mr. Stranger-number-560, wake up, are you okay?", the brunette clad in wedding gown tried to wake the fainted-boy. "Mr. Stranger-number-560".

The so-called stranger seems to have woken-up, I mean who wouldn't? especially when a loud mouthed girl is screaming right next to your ear to wake you up, to top it up she is calling you a stranger (to note, **she** is in **your** car) with a tag number (or that is what I thought).

Like I was saying, he opened his eyes and prior to adjusting his eye-sight, he tried to pull himself into a sit position, in the process bumping the girl's head: who was kneeling to wake him up.

"Ouch.." both said in unison. He rubbed his forehead which seems to have gotten a bump. Oh man, why does this girl have to be soo _violent_, first his butt (courtesy gearbox), now his forehead. This was the first time that he got his head bumped, he hated first times, he really did.

"Are you trying to kill me little girl?" he glared at her. "If you _do_ have such plans, drop it. I'll live long" he growled.

"Hey, Mr. Stranger-number-560 I have no intensions of killing you or what so ever. Plus you are the one who bumped your head to mine. So you are the one to apologize" she barked back rubbing he forehead.

He knew the bump had an equal impact on her as-well, but doesn't mean he will not say something like "From your proximity when I was unconscious earlier, I can tell you were about to kiss me, or worst molest me: if I hadn't woken-up".

He smirked at her now-pink-cheeks which were turning red as the seconds pass.

She retorted with "No… you got it wr…ong. I was only… tryin…g to wake you up". She was shuttering, why shouldn't she? "Besides, why would I be interested in an ugly face like your's" she yelled at him.

Please note: If you find yourself shuttering, try to yell. That should stop you from further shuttering.

"Ugly! you calling ME UGLY, little girl?" he spat. No one, I mean _no one_ had called him, THE NATSUME HYUUGA _ugly_ till date. Remember Hyuuga, there is first time for everything. He silently tackled "Look who's speaking."

"Wait, you mean I am ugly, Mr. Str…" she was cut-off when he spoke "IDIOT."

She counted one to twenty-five to cool herself off. She took a long breath and spoke "I didn't mean to startle you earlier, and I didn't try to kiss you or molest you" she looked at him, her eyes looking at his body as if telling him that he was bigger than her, to pull-off something like that.

"Then, why did you KIDNAP me?" he asked. He very well knew that it was a lie, but doesn't hurt to tag along. Right?

"Kidnap, me kidnap you? are you crazy Mr. Stranger-number-560, why would I kidnap you?" she asked, fear evident in her eyes. 'What if he sends me to prison?'

"I didn't …" she was again cut-off.

"I'll call the police and hand you over to them." He blackmailed her.

"No, please don't do that, I... I did not kidn..." she was almost in tears. "I didn't mean to… snob…"

He was shocked to see her in tears, he only meant it as a joke, and to think that she would cry from something so silly,it showed how innocent she really is.

"I won't" he said, his eyes now on the scenery outside his car window. She looked at him "I said I won't report you to police." He saw her as she rubbed her tears off, unaware that he still has to continue. "but, conditions applied".

"Huh?" she didn't quite catch it.

"Didn't understand stupid girl?" he asked.

She shook her head in "No", mentally counting the number of insults he was giving her 'I'll have my revenge sooner or later.'

He got a little nervous when he saw the black aura emerging out of her. If he is a smart man, he would not insult her more than he already has.

"I want you to answer some questions…" he stopped talking when he saw the grin on her face as she turned in the driver's seat, to now completely face him, sat with Indian sit position, folded her hands. 'Does she think this is some kind of stupid quiz or something?' Yeap, she's dense.

"Why did you run away from your marriage?" he asked her.

The question seems to have taken her by surprise. She probably expected something like "When did the biggest supernova occurred" or maybe "What are quarks made of?" but this! 'Wait, how does he know, is he a stalker?'

"How… how do you know?" she was scared and confused at the same time.

He rolled his eyes stating the obvious "you are wearing your wedding gown; you don't have to be an Einstein to figure that out."

'Stupid girl.'

"fine, but it doesn't mean I will answer you that question." She puffed folding her arms in an adorable pout.

He needed an answer. He wanted a straight answer from her mouth, but just sighed at her pout. 'Cute'.

"You have no other choice but to answer my question. If you don't want to, then fine with me. Say hello to jail" yes, he is a sadist to blackmail even someone as innocent as her.

He saw her as she huffed and puffed, she tried to glare at him, like I said _tried to_, but no effect on him.

'I'll just escape.' She looked around, the road was deserted and the car had halted at the tip of the hill. All she had to do was, open the door, jump off the car and run-away. She mentally formulated a plan:

'1) tell Mr. Stranger-number-560 _look there's a flying saucer_

2) Mr. Stranger-number-560 looks outside the window, with camera in his hand trying to get a snap.

3) I open the door and run away from him.

4) Mr. Stranger-number-560 get disappointed for not-getting–to-see a flying saucer.

5) He turns around and drops his jaw, finding me nowhere.

6) He grunts and tries to start the car to get back, but the evil me would have already long gone **_with his car key_**. Finally he curses me.

Perfect way to escape, perfect way for revenge. Muhahahahaha'

Yeap, the plan was all set. She laughed evilly as she thought about her plan.

-

-

-

"Look it's a flying saucer" she waited for him to take a camera out of nowhere and focus it to sky, but nothing came. He just looked at her questioningly.

'Maybe he didn't hear me' She pointed her finger again to the window next to him and said again 'there, look there's a flying saucer.'

He looked at her raised his eyebrow 'Has she finally lost it.'

She scratched her head. This guy is not buying her lie.

"That's the oldest trick in the book. Try something new." He advised her.

'So much for my evil plan. Fine then how about…' "Is that your wife?" she asked him again pointing outside the window.

'First alien space-craft, now wife!'

"It may have worked on others, but sorry to break the news. I'm not yet married" darn him. Darn that Mr. Stranger-number-560.

"Okay, it's a dinosaur" she said and he shook his head in disapproval.

She grunted and continued

"Giant ant,…., walking potato…, singing penguin(at-leat a typical crow would have done the trick)…………………..

-

-

-

10 minutes later:

"Pregnant man…" She was still going on and on, he was irritated to his maximum, he could not take it any longer as he yelled "Stupid girl, what next, a flying chocklate?"

She stopped and looked outside the window "Where? I can't find it" she asked innocently.

Natsume Hyuuga just realized something 'She is incredible, that's right she is incredibly IDIOT.'

-

-

-

She must have either lost her imagination of what to say him next: to make is attention diverted away from her **or** , she must have been still thinking of: where the flying chocolate disappeared off to, either way she was quite for **3 whole minutes, **well that's her new record.

"You still haven't answered my question little girl" he said.

He felt like he was having a roller coaster ride ever since he met her two hours ago. Not the usual butterflies in tummy feeling, feeling of security, or romantic scenes. But, the joy of encounter with death (car drive), sickness of fainting, heights of insecurity, everything, everything that he encountered today because of her (heck, with her) was like a roller coaster ride for him. And anyone could tell he wanted more, yes he wanted more.

"I am not going to answer your question, jerk", she answered back.

"Fine, then don't blame me when I report you to police for kidnapping Me." nope, he is not that kind of a guy who would give up that easily.

"You are still on it!!!" she exclaimed.

"Until you give me an answer, yes I am on it" he said, appearance calm.

She looked away, debating with her consciousness, should she trust this stranger or not.

_FLASHBACK: grandpa "Mikan my dear, don't trust strangers". END OF FLASHBACK_

She nodded her head to her imaginary grandpa in her flashback and declared aloud "I am not going to tell you anything".

"Fine, have it your way." Saying so, he pulled the car key out of its socket, locked the doors, and heard her gulp in fear as she saw him placing the key inside one of his pants pocket. 'No way out little girl.'

With one swift move, he pulled her onto his lap, spread his seat a bit and held her in position: killer grip.

She tried to struggle from his grip, but it was having no effect on him. She tried to kick his legs. Just when she did so, he caged he legs with his own and held both her hands with his one hand. With the other hand he clamped her mouth silencing her from screaming.

He saw a tint of red on her cheeks, he neared his face towards her ear and whispered "All you had to do was, answer my question."

She glared at him, but that was the dumbest thing that she ever did: considering her back was facing him.

"No one is here, so don't bother shouting", he saw her stiffen. He scratched his head trying to shove off some wild ideas that entered his brain.

The moment he left her mouth free, he experienced a mind-blowing no scratch that an ear-blowing scream. "**peeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeetttttt…"**

She was cut-off when he placed his hand back, sealing her mouth shut.

Pity him, the poor guy couldn't even get to scratch his head to shove off his bad thoughts. Worse, he couldn't even use his hands to comfort his aching ears. He very well knew if he let go of his hand again, his poor ears wouldn't survive the next minute. Besides, he was only joking when he held her like that. He only wanted her to answer his questions.

"shhhh… calm down. I won't hurt you if you answer my question. Okay." He said.

Honestly, look who's talking; he could never hurt her, as much as she can hurt his ears.

She nodded. The moment she nodded, he removed his hand on her mouth, but quickly covered his ears, safety measures.

She did not scream.

"Phew..." was all he could bring himself to say.

She tried to get back to the vacant seat next to her but since she did not notice that his legs caged her legs, she tumbled and fell back on his lap.

"On the second thought, you are the pervert, not me" smirked.

"**Mmmmiiiiiissssssttttteeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" **he quickly covered her mouth again. "Next time if you scream,…I'll …(he did not know what to say after that)"

"…I'll sue you" he said.

She laughed a little. "You won't get even a penny if you sue me." she sighed and continued with a little sad expression. "Sorry, I won't scream again. But, don't act like a pervert."

He observed the sudden changes in her tone, he reminded himself to bring that up later. He couldn't see her face as she was still sitting on his lap, back facing him.

"Like I was asking, why did you run away from you wedding?" he asked yet again.

'Grandpa told me not to tell anything to strangers, so I better lie.' She started

"you see Mr. stranger-number-560…" she was cut-off

"What's with that stupid nick name?" he yelled.

She winced 'And who told girls are the only ones who can scream _that_ loud.'

"You are the 560th stranger that I have met since birth. So there, if I don't give them a tag number, how can I differentiate between one stranger and another?" she replied back innocently.

'Is this girl playing dum, or is she really DUM.'

He saw her playing with a small stuff doll hung near his car's rear mirror, courtesy Aio his little sister. 'No doubt, she is really DUM'.

"Fine now answer my question and leave that stupid doll alone" and continued mentally 'or-else that stupid sister of mine will destroy my whole of my car population along with me.'

"Hehehe, I never knew you liked stuff dolls **that **much. But, don't worry I'll take good care of it." He would trust Mikan with that. Ever since his sister found that doll, he felt pity for that doll. She would comb its hair _soo_ often that the doll hardly had any hair remaining on it, and to think of it, Aio is 21 years old.

She pulled herself up from his lap and sat on the driver's seat. He let her go without any protest as knew that he still had a lot of time with her.

"Anyway the reason why I ran-away from my wedding is: (Lie 1) The groom is old man". Natsume's jaw dropped but managed to ask "How old?"

"He is pushing 79 now." Natsume clenched his teeth.

"Mr. and Mrs Persona wanted to get rid of me, hence they prepared this wedding to get it over with." She replied 'He bought it, yes.'

"Don't, lie little girl" he growled. "When I meant I want an answer, I want truth."

'How did he know it was a lie?' "How???"

"It's written all over your face." he said not looking at her. He opened a water bottle to drink.

'Fine, I still have Lie number 2'

"Since you saw through me, I have no choice but to tell you the truth." she took a long breath and continued (he was now pouring water into his mouth) "He is already married and has two kids as-well" hearing this, he spit all the water in his mouth at-once. Fortunately the car window was open so he put his head outside the window, just in nick of time.

He was still chocking. If paparazzi were to see it, the they would have surely made it a head lines news "Natsume Hyuuga suffering from nausea", how embarrassing would that be?

"Hey, are you okay?" Mikan asked the stranger, voice soft pretending to care.

**"I said not to lie, didn't I?"** he yelled.

'How the hell does he know I was lying? Could he read my mind _that_ well.' she pondered.

Judging it's better to not drink anything when she is around, he decided to keep the water bottle aside for now.

'Lie number 3'

"He is a serial killer....."

-

-

-

Its been almost half an hour, she still hasn't given him the truth.

She even told him that her fiancee is a GAY. He almost yelled at her, but controlled himself.

He wondered how much a girl could lie.

Hyuuga somethings are limitless.

"Groom's, ex-girlfriend called me yesterday and asked me if I could do this favor to her" she explained him.

'Sigh! another one.'

He pulled her collar and kissed her on cheeks. She couldn't react to it as it was too soon for her. She pulled back immediately. Note: Immediately in Mikan's dictionary means after 20 seconds. and yes, she is _that_ dense.

She tried to calm herself. It was her first kiss, he did not kiss her lips or anything, but still kiss is a kiss.

"**Wh..." **he did not let her scream as he placed his finger on her lips. "Another lie, another scream, the kiss will be on your lips. Better mind it." he said as if the kiss meant nothing to him at-all.

She would have retorted, but she did not wanted to be kissed by a stranger on lips. 'There is no way that I am going to lose my first kiss to a stranger. He might be extremely handsome but who cares... wait **rephrase** He might be extremely arrogant but who cares.'

"Fine, no need to kiss me. I'll tell the truth." she chose her words carefully.

"I have a boyfriend. We planned to elope." she spoke, he looked petrified for a moment. She could not make-out what his expression were hurt? anger? sad? jealous? or was it all-the-above? Perhaps, it was all the above.

"You could have told him, I mean you could have told your fiancee that you had a boyfriend." he spoke in a low voice. She looked at his hurt face wondering why this lie hurt him.

"I.."

"Where do you want to go now?" he asked her in a higher voice.

"Um, I have to meet him at the train station" she said hoping he would let her go, without a kiss. But, she regretted lying to him. Maybe she thought he would realize that this was a lie too. but, He believed it. Way to go Mikan! you blew up a chance to get kissed.

"Did you just say train station?" he enquired her with a glint of hope in his eyes.

She looked clueless at the his new approach. "yes..."

He laughed out loud. She looked at him suspiciously. "Little girl, if you had to meet him at train station then, why did you turn the car towards the hill. You do know that the train station was only few blocks away from where you lost other cars. Even an idiot would not drive a car 10 miles **away** from train station, not to mention in an opposite direction."still laughing.

He caught her lying, yet again.

"Fine so what if I don't have a boyfriend? it still doe..." she was cut-off when he pulled her and slammed his lips onto her's.

He warned her not to lie, didn't he?

This was Mikan's first kiss, like they say: there is first time for everything.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**Thanks to those who reviewed: mmbunny101, Midnight's Bloddy Job,devils address, agay, Skiffel-Rose.**

**Thanks for the ones who added this story in your favorites and alerts.**

**Thanks for the ones who spent their time in viewing the first chapter.**

**And, advance thanks for the ones who will review for the second chapter.

* * *

**

**Sorry for the late up-date.**

**I think this chapter was not as funny as I planed it to be. Anyway, I still hope it was appealing for you.**

**For the one's who guessed Natsume is the groom, Just wait till further chapters.**

**I told that Natsume will drive in this chapter, but sorry I could not put that here. Hence I will put that in next chapter.**

**

* * *

Next chapter: Truth to be told.  
**


End file.
